Permiso
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia le pide permiso a Robin para salir en la noche porque tiene una cita con una misteriosa chica. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea pedírselo a medio día y con todos sus amigos presentes.


_**Firsts Vs Telling the Team**_

 _ **Escrito por Shadowjack12345**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Otra pequeña historia sacada de la semana BBRae que se llevo a cabo hace unos días.

 ** _Esta historia al igual que los Jovenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Permiso_**

Chico Bestia se acercó nerviosamente a Robin quien estaba tranquilamente descansando en la sala común. El chico maravilla se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor mientras charlaba animadamente con Starfire. Raven igualmente estaba sentada en el sofá pero hasta el otro extremo lo más alejado de los dos enamorados leyendo alguno de sus libros quien parecía estar algo aburrida, pero podía notar a través de sus ojos que realmente aquel libro le estaba gustando. Cyborg estaba en la cocina preparándose un bocadillo, aunque la mayoría de las personas estarían de acuerdo de que ese bocadillo parecía poder alimentar a una docena de personas.

El titán verde no estaba seguro si quería seguir adelante con esto, más que nada al tener a todos sus amigos en el mismo lugar. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo terminarían descubriendo por lo que tomando una gran bocanada de aire y armándose de valor se acercó a su líder.

—Hey, Robin— saludo Chico Bestia luciendo relajado aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chico Bestia?— pregunto el chico maravilla.

—Simplemente…uh, quería decirte que estaré fuera esta noche…nada importante, simplemente eh…me reuniré con alguien, para…bueno…ya sabes…ir a comer— anuncio el changeling con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Es con alguien que conocemos?— pregunto Robin con tranquilidad a lo que Chico Bestia tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible que ya la hayan conocido— respondió lo más tranquilamente posible. Fue en ese momento que Cyborg decidió unirse a la conversación.

— ¿Una cita?— pregunto el titan mecánico con una sonrisa burlona— Vas a ir a una cita ¿Verdad, Bestita?

—No hagas de esta situación aún más rara de lo que es, Cy. Solo voy a salir un rato con ella— respondió con cierto cansancio.

— ¡En serio vas a ir a una cita con una chica! ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué hace? ¿Dónde…

— ¡No! De ninguna manera voy a contarte sobre ella, hombre de hojalata. Es la primera vez que voy a salir con esa chica, así que no voy a dejar que te involucres. Te contare sobre ella más tarde ¿Te parece bien?— explico Chico Bestia con firmeza.

Cyborg tan solo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien— se quejó Cyborg mientras seguía haciendo su puchero.

Robin en cambio frunció el ceño y entro a lo que sus amigos les gustaba llamar "modo líder"

—Si estas saliendo con una civil, lo mejor sería que investigáramos si tiene algún antecedente penal, preferiblemente más temprano que tarde— sugirió Robin pensando acerca de toda esta situación.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente y gruñir de frustración.

—Aw ¿Estás hablando en serio? Confíen en mí, puedo manejar esto y por favor no traten de llenar mi mente con todas esas ideas raras. Además estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no es un riesgo para la ciudad o nosotros, no es un aprendiz de Slade, un villano encubierto o algo por el estilo. En serio, cien por ciento seguro— explico Chico Bestia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Muy bien, no nos involucraremos…por ahora— dijo el chico maravilla asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Escucha…yo les contare de ella cuando llegue el momento adecuado, solo les pido algo de tiempo.

Cyborg y Robin tan solo le sonrieron con sinceridad.

—Está bien. Solo estamos cuidándote la espalda, Bestita— le dijo Cyborg.

—Estoy segura de que esta chica y tú van a tener una maravillosa noche, Chico Bestia. Seguida por muchas más y tal vez llegaran el día en que tengan… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes?... ¡Coito!— exclamo Starfire con una sonrisa y haciendo que el rostro del joven changeling se tornara rojo.

—Uh…jejejeje, gracias, Star— murmuro el titán verde.

Y tras toda esta charla, Raven sin levantar la vista de su libro finalmente hablo.

—Por cierto, Robin. Yo también estaré fuera esta noche.

Ahora si el joven detective no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Tu también? ¿No puedes salir otra noche? No estoy seguro si quiero tener a dos titanes fuera y luego ocurre alguna emergencia— le pregunto Robin.

Raven pretendió reflexionar acerca de esto durante un momento.

—Hmmm, no puedo. Tengo una cita con Chico Bestia.

Todo quedo en completo silencio.

—Bueno— dijo Chico Bestia riendo torpemente— Al parecer no era necesario mantenerlo en secreto.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
